Nalu: I'll love you no matter what
by cookiemoster2015
Summary: Even if they fight they will always love each other. Lucy and Natsu have been fighting a lot after Natsu suggested that he wanted to leave to find Igneel. But after something happens to Lucy will he be able to take back what he said? or will he live the rest of his life regretting his decision?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan fiction so please go easy on me I the reviews lol, other than that enjoy the story!**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu and I have been fighting non-stop for the last two weeks. And today's no exception. But when you get right down to it, this whole problem we're having started when he suggested that he wanted to leave for the next three years to search for Igneel. Of course I got mad at him, I mean you can't just up and leave, especially when you have a family depending on you. In fact I don't even remember what we were fighting about these past few days; all I know is that I'm mad at him for being a jerk!

Today's fight started when he decided to burn half of the village in our last job, meaning that we only got paid half of the reward. And to make matters worse he got us kicked out of the train station in that town, so now we need to walk to the next village that has a train station and that's more than 10 miles away! And so far we've been fighting the whole way.

"Calm down Lucy, it's just a little walk to the next village" said Natsu while staring straight ahead.

"It's not just the walk I'm mad about Natsu! It's that you mess everything up! We wouldn't have to walk to the next village if you hadn't gotten us kicked out of the train station in the first place!" I yell as we enter the forest to start our long and tiresome journey.

"It's not just my fault" he said under his breath, his annoyance was clearly showing.

"What do you mean it's not your fault, you're the one that set that table cloth on fire!" I yell back at him.

"Well if you wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it we wouldn't have been kicked out! I had already extinguished the fire but you just had to let the whole train station know about it didn't you!" yelled back loudly, making me jump a little.

I stayed silent for a bit, unsure of what to say next.

"I wouldn't be so mad if you weren't going on about this nonsense of leaving me to go find Igneel" I mumbled angrily.

"For the last time, what's so wrong with me wanting to go find Igneel?! He is my father and I haven't seen him for what, 15 years! Not counting the 7 year gap! And besides you made a vow to support me no matter what, so I don't see why this makes you so upset!" he yelled back.

"Oh so you want to talk about vows?! Well on our wedding day you also made a promise to always be with me and protect me, how exactly are you planning to do that when your halfway across the world! And it's not like you can guarantee me that you'll find him!" I respond angrily. Maybe it's my mood swings but I'm starting to feel like crying.

"I wouldn't have brought you on this quest if I would have known that you would be nagging me about everything I frecking do." he mumbled

"Oh I'm sorry that I care about my husband leaving me for 3 years! And don't worry; I don't want to do anymore quests with you anyways! In fact maybe an asteroid will fall from the sky and crush me! That way you won't ever have to talk to me again and you can spend the rest of your life looking for Igneel, you would just love that wouldn't you" I respond, as I pick up the pace trying to get as far away from Natsu as possible.

"That's not what I said, uhh" he responded frustrated as he tried to catch up to me "Lucy! Lucy!" he yelled after me trying to continue our fight but I refuse to talk to him. If he says I bother him about everything than maybe I'll just stop talking to him, see how he likes it.

We have been walking for only four hours and I already feel exhausted. It must be because of my pregnancy but lately I've been getting tiered very quickly. Even though feel like I might pass out at any minute I don't feel like telling Natsu that I want to stop. Because that would mean that I stopped giving him the silent treatment, and basically giving him permission to talk to me again. Well it must have been pretty obvious that I was tiered because Natsu ended up being the one to suggest we take a break. I only shrugged my shoulders in response as we made our way to a small clearing on the side of the road.

to be continued...

* * *

**what did y'all think about the story?please review, and I'll be updating the story soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy P.O.V.

As we sat down in a small clearing on the side of the road our hands slightly touched. He had been sleeping on the couch lately so that was the first time in almost a week that we had had any physical contact. I miss him so much, I miss his muscular arms wrapped around me, and I miss his lips against mine. But I doubt he even noticed even after all these years he was still as dense as always. I let out a sigh as I stretch my arms into the sky getting ready for a small nap. As I lie down on the soft grass and rest my head on my backpack I look back at Natsu, he was already deep asleep and snoring slightly. I turn on my stomach and run my hands through his soft pink hair, I'm sick of our constant fights, I just want my life back the way it was. That is the last thing I think before I fall asleep.

It seems like only minutes have gone by but when I open my eyes the sky is black and the moon is shining brightly. I jump to my feet quickly alerting Natsu. He slowly got up, rubbing his eyes sleepily wondering what was wrong.

"Natsu! Its night time! We can't sleep out here" I yell as I look around the thick green forest surrounding us.

"calm down Lucy, we'll find the village soon enough" he grumbled picking up his backpack and started walking down the road.

Once we got to the village we could barely see any of the lights on, then again it was around 4 in the morning, luckily the train station was still open so we bought our ticket and sat own on a nearby bench. It would be another hour until our train arrived, there was no point in getting a hotel room right now so we decided to just wait it out. And besides, this would give us time to talk.

"So how is this going to work out? You're telling me that you want to leave for 3 years to look for Igneel, I personally think it's a bad idea but I'll let you explain it" I said in a low voice, I don't even have the courage to look him in the eyes, so I kept my head down and stared at my shoes.

"Uh! Not this again Lucy! You make it sound like I'm leaving you forever-" he said standing up and looking down at me like I was some bratty little kid that he was lecturing. Until I cut him off.

"See that's the thing, you think it's no big deal. Well let me tell you something Natsu, it's a REALLY big deal! 3 years is a long time, and if our marriage isn't broken now, it will be in three years!" I yell at him also standing up to get to his eye level.

"Don't turn this into something it's not! Our marriage is fine! It's you that's causing this problem, if you wouldn't be so dramatic about everything this fight wouldn't have even come up!" he yelled back

"Oh I'm being dramatic!? Natsu, I love you, and I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay and I want us to start a family together. So tell me, how am I supposed to react! Huh! How am I supposed to react, when my husband want to leave me for 3 years!" I yell back.

"You're acting like it's the end of the world! We can still have a family when I come back! We will still be a family when I come back! It's only going to be 3 years!" he yelled at me, like nothing I had just said mattered to him. I felt on the brisk of tears, but I wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"we'll talk about this Later." He said as he grabbed out bags and made his way to the train.

…

After about 2 hours the train stopped in a small little town to refuel. Natsu stayed on the train station and I went into town. The whole train ride had been pure torcher; he hadn't said a word to me the whole ride! And whenever I tried to start a conversation he would just nod his head or when he was forced to speak he kept his responses as short as possible. He didn't even bother to ask where I was going when I got off the train.

"what did I do?" I said angrily as I banged my fist against the wall of the train.

"what do you mean?" he said flatly not caring enough to even look at me

"Damn it Natsu look at me! what did I do to deserve this? I've been a good wife, so why? Why do you want to leave me!? do you not love me anymore? Is that it? If you want a divorce just say so, you don't have to make up a lie about 'searching for Igneel'. " I said as I started to sob into my hands.

"stop being so dramatic Lucy! I don't want a divorce and I am going to go look for Igneel. It's just more complicated…you wouldn't understand" he said. He had gotten up and was now staring straight into my eyes.

"try me" I said as I tried to hold his hand but he just shook me away.

"I said it's not that simple! Just drop the subject already! Gosh Lucy you can be so annoying sometimes." he said as he when back down to sitting on the train seat.

"...When was the last time you kissed me? or hugged me? or showed me that you cared about me? when was the last time you told me you loved me!? huh Natsu! I don't care how complicated the situation might be but I don't deserve this. When you told me you were going to go look for Igneel you didn't let me say anything against it. You decided this on your own! So you can't blame me for feeling like this" I said as I turned around and ran out of the train.

Before I left i saw the hurt in his eyes. But I don't care anymore; it's clear to me that he hates me and wants nothing to do with me. I run as fast as I can until I reach the end of the small town. Natsu is nowhere in sight so I finally let myself fall to the ground and cry. I would have kept on crying but I heard a snap behind me and quickly turned around.

There was a tall man covered in a black cloak standing only inches behind me. I tried to move away from him but he quickly grabbed me by the neck and held me forcefully against a tree. After studying my face for a few seconds he finally spoke.

"you're the Salamander's mate, right?" he said but before I could answer I heard Natsu yelling my name in the distance. "Lucy! Lucy where are you!". "Well I guess that answers my question" he said coldly as he swiftly pulled out his sword and the next thing I felt a stabbing pain through my chest. I let out a painful scream as he ripped his sword out of my chest and violently threw me on the floor. And just as quickly as he appeared he was gone.

The sword had gone through my chest and out my back, I knew I was going to die, I had already lost too much blood to survive and I'm pretty sure that the damage done to my body was beyond repair. I was gasping for air and trying to ignore the pain as best as I could. But I could feel myself getting weaker by the second.

Natsu P.O.V.

After what Lucy said to me at the train I hadn't been able to move for a couple of minutes. Had I really been as cruel as she claimed I was? How could she ever doubt my love? I loved Lucy with all my heart! He was my mate, and I would never stop loving her. I had to apologies before it was too late! I quickly got off my seat and ran after her. Tears were fogging my vision as I ran desperately through the small town in search of Lucy. I yelled out a couple of times to her but never received and answer. I was about to call out again when I heard her scream in pain. My blood turned cold at the thought of something happening to her. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me until I reached her. And the sight was not pretty. I felt my stomach twist as the sight of her. Her small fragil body was lying on the floor and dark red blood was starting to pool around her. I stumbled over to her and fell down on the floor next to her. I pulled her body to me and softly rested her head against my chest. My hands were shaking like a leaf as I moved a couple of strands of hair from her face. I started sobbing inspite of myself hugging her body closer to mine.

She was still alive but barely, and it looked like it took all of her energy to just open her eyes.

"Luce, I love you…I love you with all my heart…I'm sorry" I said in between sobs. She gave me a warm smile as best as she could and whispered "me…too". I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her pale lips. "Don't worry Lucy, everything's going to be alright" I whispered in her ear as I picked up her limp body and ran to the nearest hospital. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and when I got there I barged through the doors and went straight to the office. They immediately took her from me and rushed her into surgery. He she was gone I felt like my knees give out and I fell to the floor. I couldn't control my breathing and I was shaking like a leaf. a couple of nurses helped me onto a chair and tried comfort me, but it was no use, I still couldn't shake off the guilt of letting Lucy get hurt.

Hours went by and still no update. Every minute that passed I felt more and more anxious. Most people in the waiting room had already left long ago. Some people had been told that their family member was going to be just fine, but others had been told that their loved one had died on the operating table. I prayed that I wouldn't be one of them.

It was already about 8 in the morning when a doctor stepped into the room and called out my name.

"Is Natsu Dragneel here?" he read off his clipboard. And at the sound of my name I jumped out of my seat.

"That's me. How's Lucy, is she going to be alright?" I said looking into his eyes for an answer, but he refused to look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry . we did everything we could but sadly your wife didn't make it" he said with a sad expression as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I let out a quivering breath and fell back in my seat. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen. How could Lucy have died, how could I let her die! And especially after all that's happened, and one of the last things I did was fight with her. Tears started to stream down my face and I started sobbing.

"would you like to see her?"

"yeah…" I said softly as I got up and slowly followed the doctor out of the room.

to be continued...

so what did you guys think? leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu p.o.v

When I walked in the room all I could do was stair at the lifeless body in front of me, Lucy's body. She laid messiness on the hospital bed, I almost couldn't believe it. Just a couple of hours ago we had been on the train on our way home. I should have stopped her, I should have talked to her, I should have done a lot of things but now it was too late, she was gone. I dropped down on the chair next to her, grabbing her cold hand and bringing it closer to me. her red nail polish had begun to chip away just like it always did after a long mission. I always thought it was funny when she complained about her nails after a mission, and would always tell her that she shouldn't have painted them right before a mission. But that was in the past, now I would never get to see her beautiful smile ever again.

She was right, she had been a wonderful wife to me, and she didn't deserve this. She should have lived a long life with a loving husband that treated her like a queen. But instead because of me she was killed.

Hot tears started to fall down my face as I remembered all the things I loved about Lucy, my Lucy. And now because of me i would never get to see her again. I sobbed into my hands at the thought of it. How would I ever be able to move on from this? Suddenly nothing in this world had any meaning to me and I felt as if my soul had died alongside Lucy.

"I'm sorry Luce, this is all my fault. If I had only been there for you, if only I had talked to you instead of pushing you away you would still be alive. Damn it. How could I let this happen? I wanted to have a life with you, I wanted us to grow old together, I wanted for us to have kids and be a family! I wanted so many things, but most of all I wanted to make you happy and protect you. But I failed you Lucy, I failed at everything" i cried to myself in the empty hospital room.

"Sir. Sir, wake up" said the nurse shaking me from my restless sleep.

"Her body won't last long, we need to bury her soon" she said as she rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me. but I couldn't take my eyes off of Lucy, taking in every detail of her beautiful face, one I would never see again.

"Would you like to bury her and you baby together?" said the nurse, finally giving up.

"Baby?" I said shocked as I finally turned to look at her.

"oh, I'm sorry I thought you already knew. Your wife was 3 months pregnant. Sadly there is no possible way we could have saved the fetus, it was too young" said the nurse sadly.

All I could do was look back at Lucy's dead body in shock. Why hadn't she told me? If I had known I would have never thought of leaving. Was it because of our fight? We had been fighting for little over two weeks.

I felt like crying again, but I held it in, I wasn't about to cry in front of anyone. "A baby?" I whispered in a shocked voice. "I'll come back later" said the nurse grabbing her clipboard and exiting the room. Not only had I gotten her killed but I had also killed our baby. A couple of months ago we had spent hours talking about how wonderful it would be like to have a baby, and how our lives would finally be complete when we had our own little family. I had always dreamt of being a father and teaching my children magic and tucking them in at night. We could have had that, we were so close to having the future we had always wanted, but I had let it slip through my fingers. And what makes it even more unbearable is that it was me who ruined everything.

Sadness and grief clouded my thoughts as I made my way outside. I couldn't find any reason to continue living. When I was far enough so no one could see me I pulled out my dagger. The steel felt cold against my throat. But before I could do anything else a bright flash of light popped up in front of me and I felt a soft hand on mine, softly pulling my hand down. I stopped breathing when I saw who it was.

My beautiful Lucy.

I fell to my knees at the sight of her. She sad a soft smile on her face as she kneeled down next to me and gently moved my hair from my face. When I finally snapped out of it all I could do was wrap my arms around her petite body. My tears running down her golden hair as I cried once again. Her soft hands rubbed against my back to calm me down. "Luce…" I started to say but she brought her figure to my lips to silence me. "you're getting one more chance, use it well" she said before her soft lips kissed my forehead and all I could see was darkness.

"When was the last time you kissed me? or hugged me? or showed me that you cared about me? When was the last time you told me you loved me!? Huh Natsu! I don't care how complicated the situation might be but I don't deserve this. When you told me you were going to go look for Igneel you didn't let me say anything against it. You decided this on your own! So you can't blame me for feeling like this" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

She started to run off but my hand immediately reached to stop her. I let her get away once; I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Luce" I said pulling her into my arms. My voice was shaky and I couldn't stop myself from digging my face into her hair and sobbing. I was back; I was given a second chance.

"Natsu are you okay" she said when she heard my crying. Her eyes were full of concern and so much love, love and compassion that I didn't deserve. But I would make sure to win back.

"Yeah I'm alright. But please, don't leave me" I said softly as I pulled her in for a kiss. I would never let her go again, and if I ever did decide to go looking for Igneel I would take my family with me. but for now all I wanted was to be with Lucy and our unborn baby, and work hard to finally get our happy ending.

"I love you" I whispered breathlessly "and you're right, I should have talked to you about it. But that doesn't matter now; I've decided that I'm staying" I said with a smile before kissing her yet again. And I was never going to let her out of my grasp again.

The end.


End file.
